ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Balrog
For the claw-wielder named Balrog in Japan, see Vega. :"My fists have your blood on them!" :—Balrog Balrog, also known as "M.Bison" (Ｍ.バイソン, Mike Bison) in Japan, is a playable character from the Street Fighter series. He first appeared as a boss character in Street Fighter II. Biography The Legacy of Balrog *''Street Fighter II (1991)'' **''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992)'' **''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting (1992)'' **''Super Street Fighter II (1993)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998-2011)'' *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Balrog is a tall, heavily built and very muscular African-American boxer. He wears blue boxing trunks with white trim and a torn white shirt under a blue tank top. He wears red boxing gloves and boxing shoes. His hairstyle consists of short hair in what appears to be wide cornrows; this hairstyle is similar to Mike Tyson's haircuts from the time Street Fighter II was released. Official artworks at the time also depicted him sans a canine tooth in the upper right side of his mouth. Personality Balrog is self-centered, hot-tempered, arrogant, flippant and sadistic. He is a belligerent pugilist who possesses an insatiable urge for money, and a vicious, bullying mean streak, often refusing to take responsibility for his actions. His main reasons and motivation for joining Shadaloo and M. Bison throughout the Street Fighter series have always been to attain massive wealth, fame and glory so he can be on easy street for life. For that motivation alone, Balrog would cheat, steal or even kill to accomplish this. Honor is something Balrog does not acknowledge. Despite being a once great prize boxer, Balrog has intentionally cheated in his fights whenever he felt like it; he even accidentally killed one of his opponents once. Balrog is also shown to be very unintelligent; when M. Bison was believed to be dead after the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, the role of leader of the organization fell to him and it collapsed immediately, which forced him to work security at casinos and other places just to get by. Balrog also displays an extreme affinity for women, with Chun-Li being the only exception. Theme Song Balrog's theme song is a SSFIV-remix of his stage from Street Fighter II. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Renders 22_balrogart.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Boxing Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Boss Characters Category:Shadoloo Members Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in September Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1991 Category:Light Heavyweight Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK 2 Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Characters Category:Street Fighter II Characters Category:Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Super Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Ultra Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Super Street Fighter II Characters Category:Super Street Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 2 Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 3 Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:African-American Characters